Not as it seems -Lily and Scorpius
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: Scorpius is like a guardian angel for Lily, always protecting her from unknown danger. Lily has always had an eye for Scorpius. Scorpius helps Lily through the most terrifying experience of her life. But will the two of them ever be able to tell each other about their love? And it they do, how can a Potter and a Malfoy stay together.
1. The incident

The 6th year Lily Luna Potter plopped down on the couch in the Slytherin common room, drunk. Her skirt was hiked up, nearly showing her rear end, her tie was coming loose, and the first two buttons on her shirt were undone; she was a complete wreck, and Lorcan Scamander, the defense against the dark arts teached, noticed this. His walked over to her in the midst of the party, and put his arm around her neck, sliding down her arm, "Lily, why don't you come back to me room?"

Lily grinned at him, then laughed, as she poked him in the chest and slurred her words, "You're a naughty teacher," she teased, and laughed even louder.

Lorcan began to manipulate her, "C'mon, just want to make sure you go to sleep safe."

Everyone around ignored Lorcan Scamanders advances to try and get Lily back to his room with him; everyone except for one person. He was a quiet, reasonable boy, and everyone was surprised he had been placed in Slytherin, until they saw the first kid who made him angry. It was a sight no one had even wanted to see again, so no one bothered him. He was in short, a loner, and perfectly content being so. But, he had a good heart inside, and hated it when men tried to take advantage of girl, especially when the girl was drunk and he was a professor. Though he had never led on, he always had a eye for Lily, and was constantly protecting her from dangerous situations, without her knowing. He was like her guardian angel in disguise. His name was Scorpius Malfoy. He saw Lorcan leading Lily out of the common room and into the corridors, and he secretly followed them , sure to be unseen. He kept an eye on them, until Lorcan stopped in a spot he thought no one would see the two of them. He looked around, as he kissed Lily. She drunkleny shoved him away, shaking her head.

"lorcan, I said no," she slurred, and she knew she couldn't attempt to resist a man like Lorcan, who was very fit and twice her size.

He ignored her and began to unbutton her shirt. Scorpius, acting on instinct, ran behind lorcan and punched him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

Lily looked at Scorpius, and she fumbled trying to button up her shirt. Scorpius helped her, saying nothing as they walked back to the common room. She looked up to him, not able to make out his face, "Who are you?" she asked, tiredly.

Scorpius shook his head, he did not want to be known. As soon as they reached the common room door, lily sped in, without looking back. Scorpius waited a few minutes, then went in himself. He was caught of guard as he got pinned up against the wall by Lilys boyfriend, Ricky Goyle.

If Scorpius hadn't been shocked, he would have beaten the shit out of Ricky right then and there. She was able to shove Ricky to the ground with one hand, without even trying to escape his grasp, "What the hell was that?"

Ricky stood up, enraged, "Don't play stupid, Malfoy. Tell me why my girlfriend comes in her, trying to button up her shirt, shaking, and running up to her room without saying goodnight? Is there a specific reason? What did you do to her?"

Scorpius laughed, a cold, hard laugh as he crossed his arms across his chest, he got so close to Rickys face that he froze, "Ask Professor Scamander about that one," and he walked away, not another word coming out of Rickys mouth. He sat in his dorm that night, not able to sleep. He hoped Lily was okay, and that Lorcan Scamander was as dead as a fish out of water. He knew there would be trouble, come tomorrow. But right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep, so he did, dreaming about the girl who could never escape his mind; Lily Luna Potter.


	2. The hearing

Lily woke up with a pounding headache. Her long, curly red hair that fell down to her waist in knots atop her head, and her vibrant blue eyes looking tired and irritated. She rolled over and groaned as she looked at the clock, 6:00 am. She groaned again as she pulled the covers over her head.

Rose Weasley, who was Lilys best friend, smirked and rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair, "Lily, you wont believe what happened last night."

Lily groaned in response. She slowly pulled the covers off her head and sat up, "You're right. I won't, because I don't remember," she held her head as she spoke.

Rose laughed as she gave a small cup to Lily, "Drink this, then we can talk."

Lily chugged it, the pursed her lips as she stuck out her tongue, "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of Lilys bed, "It will help your hangover. "

Lily shook her head, but her headache was actually starting to fade, "Alright, then what happened last night?"

Rose was not sure whether to be amused or worried about what happened to Lily. Though Lily had always been a party animal, she was still a virgin, and never let a guy take advantage of her, and that's what seemed to of happened last night. So, she kept a straight face as she told Lily, "Professor Scamander got fired this morning. People in the common room noticed him trying to coax you into coming back to his room, then when you came back into the common room, you were really upset and trying to button up your shirt.

Lily froze, as hearing that sparked little memories. She recalled being pushed up against the wall, telling Lorcan no, and then, the pressure on her suddenly being lifted as something knocked Lorcan out cold. She wanted to know who it was, but she just couldn't remember.

"Lils, did you two . . ?"

Lily looked down in her lap, "No, god no. He tried," she felt herself growing more angry than scared, she was a Slytherin after all, and she grabbed the nearest thing to her and chucked it across the room. She jumped out of bed, running her shaking hands through her messy hair and pacing back and fourth, "He pinned me against the wall . . I told him to stop . . "

Roses eyes widened as her face turned red in anger and she clenched her fists, "Lily, did he . . ?"

Lily shook her head fiercely, "No, someone saved me . . " She tried to recall seeing his face, or hearing his voice, but she couldn't remember anything. All she remembers is walking back to the common room in silence with her silent savior. She had to know who he was, and she had to know now. "Sorry, I have to go, Rosie," lily gave Rose a quick, small hug then raced down to the common room, where she found her boyfriend already waiting for her. She smiled slightly at Ricky as she stopped in front of him, "Hey, why are you up so early?"

"Did you do it with that professor?" He asked bluntly, crossing his arms and standing in front of her, not allowing her to move.

She glared at him as she threw her hands up in the air, half tempted to slap him, and stomped her foot, "Ricky, you know I'm not like that!"

Ricky scoffed, leaning in close to her face, "I'm sure you're easy to get in bed, why else would I date you?"

That fired up all the rage Lily had in her, and she went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. She looked directly into his cold eyes, "Let go of me, now, or I will kick your ass," she growled, ready to strike, even though she had no chance at physically beating Ricky. That's one of the reasons Lily was put in Slytherin; she was too cocky for her own good. Not to mention the fact that she was Cunning, and sly, but Loyal to no ends. When you befriended Lily, you had a friend for life, who would go to the ends of the earth and back for you. But, when you betrayed her, was when you should be scared, she was fierce with a wand in her hand.

But Ricky only smirked, tightening his grip on her wrist, causing Lily to cringe in pain, but not cry out. "Make me," He taunted her, squeezing her wrist harder and harder until she was sure she heard a crack. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, bending her knees and trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

All the sudden Lily felt the hand come off her wrist and she breathed heavily in relief, she heard a voice, and recognized it immediately as Scorpius Malfoy. She looked over to the pale, blond haired, blue eyed, broad shoulder, tall, handsome boy, and noticed that he had Ricky in a head lock, then he spoke dangerously low in his ear, "I ever see you touch a women like that again, it'll be the last thing you ever do," then he shoved Ricky to the ground, and he scrambled to his feet, wide eyed.

He looked to Lily, blood flowing back into his face, "You two make a good match, you're both crazy! Should've known it was him last night, and not that professor," and as he saw the warning glance on Scorpius' face, he sprinted up the stairs and into his dorm, so fast he wouldn't believe it.

Lily looked at Scorpius in shock, and gratitude, then scowled, "I can take care of myself," she snapped, turning away from him, and putting her attention on her already bruising wrist, which throbbed and stung as she touched it.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as anger rose up inside of him, she was so oblivious and stubborn that it drove him crazy; he wanted to kiss and yell at her at the same time, "Just like you could take care of yourself last night, right?" And without looking back, he slowly made his way back up the stairs, feeling Lilys wide eyes watching him as she spun around, he continued up the stairs, completely ignoring her, "Go to madam pompfrey, she'll be able to take care of it," he said, then with one last, long, intense look at lily, he calmly disappeared into his dorm.

Lily couldn't believe what she had just heard. Why would Scorpius, of all people, follow her and Lorcan out of the common room? Did he anticipate what would happen? Or had he not in fact follow her, and just happened to be in the right place at the right time? She knew there were endless possibilities, and only one fact; Scorpius had saved her, and she would be forever grateful to him.

Lily walked out of Madam pompfreys, welling a lot better than she had before. She hoped to make it back to her dorm without catching anyone's attention, or being stopped, and she tried to hurry out of sight when she saw headmistress McGonagall heading towards her, but she wasn't quick enough, "Lily!" she called out, hurrying fast as she could towards her.

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, but turned around with a bright, fake smile to face her, "Hello, ma'am," she paused, thinking of what to say next, without sounding completely informal, "What can I do for you?"

"You can come to my office, lily," she said and they both went back to her office together, and McGonagall seemed to get there in quite a hurry. When they arrived, McGonagall motioned for Lily to sit down, and sat down herself, folding her arms on the desk infront on her, "I suppoused you know what this is about."

Lily sighed; she knew it was no use in playing stupid. McGonagall knew her too well for that. She thought of what she should say, but her natural body and mind took over as she put her hands in her heads and cried, shaking, "Nothing happened."

Mcgonagall put her hand on Lilys shoulder, "Lily, you know how Hogwarts handles sexual encounters between anyone. And though you were underage and he wasn't, same rules still apply, you will serve –"

Lily shot up out of her chair and swept her arms across mcgonagalls desk, knocking over everything that was on it, causing McGonagall to jump back, startled, "_He_ tries to rape _me _and _I'm _getting in trouble?!" McGonagalls face suddenly softened and she gasped, and Lily realized she had assumed they knew, but how would they? The only other person they had talked to was probably Lorcan, and he sure as hell wasn't going to say it. Lily chuckled nervously and bit her lip as she ran her hand through her hair, "I'm guessing Lorcan forgot to mention that tiny little detail?" When McGonagall didn't move, the caring side in Lily took over and she grasped McGonagalls hand, "It's okay, alright? He didn't, all he managed to do was unbuntton my shirt. Scorpius save me, nothing happened."

McGonagalls eyes widened, "lily, this is serious."

* * *

><p>Lily stood outside the hearing room, shaking in her boots, literally. She hadn't been in the same room with lorcan since their encounter, and she felt like throwing up just thinking about him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a light squeal. She groaned, it was the first time in her life she had been truly petrified. She looked over her shoulder to see her brothers, she managed a small smile as she stood and they all hugged, in one big group hug, and staying there for a long time. Albus was still in Hogwarts, so she didn't know why he was here, but she had expected to see james, and he worked at the ministry as an auror. "Al, james, good to see you both here."<p>

James put his hands in his pockets, "Wish it were under different circumstances."

Albus put his hands on Lilys shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'm so sorry, Lils."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Don't be, it wasn't you fault."

Albus shook his head, wiping his face with both his hands, "I should have been there to protect you."

Lily shook her head, and gave him a re-assuring smile, "Al, nothing happened. And anyways, we are both in different houses, you cant keep tabs on me twenty four seven."

And as Albus was about to speak again, Lily was called in. She gulped as she took her brothers hands and squeezed them, then went into the hearing room. James came in with her, and since he worked for the ministry, they allowed. It, but she knew he couldn't stay by her the entire time. When she sat in that chair, in the middle of the room, she began shaking even more, she looked into the crowd, and saw Lorcans face, staring directly at her, and smirking. She quickly looked down, breathing heavily.

"Lily Luna Potter, aged 16, 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, claims Lorcan Scamander, aged 28 years, Defense against the dark arts professor, attempted to rape her in the dark corridors of Hogwarts, on the night of Feburary 7th this year. Is this still your claim, Lily?" A strange women Lily had never seen before began.

Lily nodded nervously, but it was clear the women wanted a verbal answer. But she couldn't speak, she found the words lodged in her throat, and every attempt to get them to come out was failed, because she would feel Lorcans eyes on her, and even that felt like he was violating her again.

"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily drew in a deep breath, and finally managed to croak out, "Yes, he attempted to."

"What stopped him?"

Lily recalled the fist swinging at Lorcans head, knocking him out, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"He did not stop of his own free will?"

Lily managed to shake her head as a scowl came on her face to that question, "No."

"Had you been drinking that night?"

Lily knew it wasn't a sin to drink at Hogwarts; everyone knew it happened at the parties. And, it wasn't illegal, though frowned upon, so she saw no reason to lie, "Yes."

"Are you sure this wasn't merely a hallucination?"

Lily stood up from her chair, and walked towards where Lorcan was sitting. She stopped about ten feet away, and faced him. The cold look in his eyes was familiar. And she could still feel those hands coming up her shirt, and his arm pinning her up against the wall. She knew it happened, and she was quite frankly offened anyone would even ask that. She didn't take her eyes off Lorcan as he spoke, "It was real."

"You may return to the stands, Lily, thank you."

Lily turned away and headed towards the stands, and took a seat next to her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. The hearing seemed to drag on and on forever, she didn't really pay attention until she heard Scorpius' name called. She was surprised he agreed to testify. She sat straight up, curious about what he was going to say. She didn't really pay attention until he started answering questions.

"You say you witnessed this event?"

Scorpius nodded, looking rather calm, "Yes."

"Would you describe it?"

Lily could see his face turn red and his knuckles turn white as he gripped the end of the chair, "Lily is still petrified, I will not describe the incident. Have a heart, will you?"

For the first time, the woman showed some emotion, which was merely shock, then returned to questioning.

"Describe the incident or your testimony will be withdrawn."

Scorpius sighed, he knew he had no choice, and he looked to Lily and mouthed 'I'm sorry,' then recalled the event like it was yesterday, "Lily was completely drunk, and I saw Lorcan flirting with her as I walked by. I stopped, when I noticed that he was a professor, and was rubbing her arm and sorts and touching her in ways he shouldn't have been. I got really worried when he started trying to convince her to come back to his bedroom. She was resistant at first, but he managed to convince her and she stumbled away with him. I quietly followed them out, fearing Lilys safety was in danger, and then saw them take a sudden turn for a dark corridor. The footsteps stopped, and I heard Lily being thrown up against a wall. I quietly made my way to them as fast as I could, and then . ." He froze mid sentence, then jumped up and hurried across the room, to where Lorcan was sitting, he pointed his finger a Scorpius, and wished he was within arms length, because he would beat him right then and there, "I saw that bastard kissing her neck, while she told him to stop, and unbutton her shirt, then making his way down. He looked to lily, who she could see from here shaking, but not crying. He admired how strong he was. The he glared at the ministry woman, "Are you happy now?"

Scorpius stormed out of the hearing room with a bang, and the hearing was continued. Lily tried to ignore what was being said as Lorcan was called down, but once she asked what his claim was, she shot her head up, and wanted her scream.

Lorcan had claimed that Lily refused to go up to her dorm, he, being male, was unable to escort her, and no other girls volunteered to help her. So, he concluded he would let her sleep in his room, as he was concered for her safety because she was so intoxicated. That Lily had made many advances on him, but he turned the intoxicated girl away. He said she fell asleep on his bed, but was gone in the morning when he woke up, and he assumed she had made it safely to her dorm.

Lily plugged her ears the rest of the hearing, she was enraged. She feared they would believe it. He had obviously thought everything through, and it seemed perfectly logical. But it wasn't because it wasn't true. She knew that, Lorcan knew that, and Scorpius knew that. But how would anyone else know that? She tried to calm herself as the verdict was being decided.

James whispered in her ear, "They'll know the truth, he will go away for a long time."

Lily nodded as she sat there, unable to say anything. She rubbed her hands against her legs, and looked to the right of her, and noticed Lorcan staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, and scared. She buried her head into her brothers shoulders again, not wanting to believe any of this was actually happening. She then tried to focus on the positive, which was that Scorpius had saved her and that's all that matters, things could have been a lot worse.

"We have the verdict."

Lilys head shot up, this was it.

"We find," Lilys heart skipped a beat as sweat beads formed on her face," "Lorcan Scamander," her heart started racing; this was it. This was when she would find out how long that asshole would be put away for, "Not guilty of all charges," she felt her heart sink as her world around her began to spin, "He will return teaching at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Case closed."

And as every got up to leave, Lily couldn't move. The room around her was spinning, and she stood up, only to stumble back into her brothers arms. She sat in his arms, limp. She could feel him stroking her hair and talking to her, but she didn't know what the hell he was saying. She couldn't see or hear anything, and she could do was think about how she would have to sit through a class tomorrow with a man who attempted to rape her. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, then blacked out.


	3. I do

Lily lazily opened her eyes and saw Blurry figures standing over her. Her vision cleared and she saw James, Albus, and Scorpius standing over her. She sat up and leaned against the wall and groaned, "Please tell me that did not just happen."

"Mum and dad said they can pull you out of DADA," James said softly as he patted her shoulder, kneeling next to her, "You okay, kid?"

Lily shook her head, "I can't drop DADA, I want to be an auror."

James frowned at her sympathetically, "Lils, im sure we can work –"

Lily cut him off midsentence, jumping to her feet, and stomping her foot, "I will _not _ take special treatment!"

James sighed. He knew how stubborn his sister was, and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. But, at the same time, he wasn't going to let her sit in a classroom with him, he had to put his foot down, "I won't allow you to be in a classroom with him."

Lily snapped her fingers, "You aren't my boss," she snapped as she turned and started to walk away, "I have a train to catch," then she continued, her flaming red hair bouncing as she hurried away. But Scorpius lightly jogged at caught up to her.

"Lily," he began. She didn't look over at him, but he continued anyways, "This wouldn't be special treatment, the ministry would do it for anyone, not just –"

Lily turned to face him, tears streaming down her face as she yelled, "You don't understand! I want to be completely qualified, and know what I'm doing, they wouldn't let anyone in without taking DADA!" The tears continued to flow in a stream as her voice rose, "And I'm scared, I am so god damn scared, I have never been scared in my life!" She threw herself into his arms, unsure of what else to doing, and needing someones comfort.

Scorpius wrapped his strong arms around the broken girl and sighed. He looked down her and felt full of pain, he had never had a close relationship with anyone before, and he felt a natural, strong bond with Lily. He hated it, and loved it at the same time. He loved that he had someone that he could care and look out for, but he hated it because he had to care when he saw her in pain. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her at an arms lenth away, using his thumb to gently wipe away her tears, "Would it make you feel better if I went to your DADA lessons with you?" he knew that was the next best choice, because there was no way her could get her to drop.

Lily nodded her head as she managed a little smile, "You would do that?"

Scorpius nodded, "Of course, I would go to the end of the earth for you, Lily Luna potter."

* * *

><p>Lily looked in the mirror in the darkness of the night in her dorm. It was so dark she couldn't see herself clearly, but just light enough so that she could see the outline of her features in the mirror. She continued to stare blankly, not flinching.<p>

Rose turned around in her bed, opened her eyes slightly and groaned, as she looked at the clock and it read 3 am. She was about to pull the covers over her head, when she noticed a figure standing before the mirror, she looked closer and realized it was Lily, "Lils?" she whispered, "It's 3 am, what the hell?"

Lily didn't blink an eye or move, she just continued to stare at her reflection, "There's dada today," she whispered, barley audible.

Rose sighed as she lazily sat up and crossed her arms, harshly telling Lily, "They ruled it Lorcan didn't touch you. You're probably just exaggerating everything. He was probably just trying to get your horny ass to his room so he could keep you safe. Jesus, get over yourself, lily," she then slumped back into bed, and didn't have time to think before Lily grabbed her by the collar and pushed her against the wall.

"That is not what happened, and you know it, Stupid bitch!" She then connected her fist with Roses face, and let her fall to the floor. She looked at her cousin as she held her face, and shook her head as she ran out the door. She had to get away from here, she couldn't stay. She ran through the common room, through the castle, and deep into the forbidden forest before she stopped, holding her knees, completely out of breath, "They should really invest in some Physical Fitness classes as Hogwarts," She said, panting as she stood up, holding her hands on her hips.

"I agree," a voice said behind her, and leaves crackled beneath his feet as he slowly stepped towards her.

Lily spun around, expecting to see Lorcan and run for the hills, but her heart beat slowed down as she saw Scorpius standing behind her. She punched him hard in the shoulder after the relief turned into anger, "What the hell, Scorpius?!"

Scorpius took a step back, holding his hands in the air, "I heard you yelling at Rose, then doors slamming, I figured It was you, and when I looked out the door of my dorm, I was you running," He took one step closer to Lily, eyeing her suspiciously, "Why do you go looking for trouble?"

Lily took a step closer to Scorpius, leaving only inches between them, smirking, as she whispered, standing on her toes to reach close to his ear, "I don't have to go looking for in, trouble usually finds me alone."

Scorpius licked his lip and he took another step towards lily, leaving relatively no space between them, and and gently moving her hair out of her face, then bringing his face only centimeters away from hers, so they could feel each others hot breath, then whispered, "Like father like daughter, huh Potter?"

Lily felt th sparks rising inside her as she looked into Scorpius' eyes. She looked into them as she never had before, and she felt like she saw the real him. She could see he was lonely, that he was broken inside, and that's why he acted so tough on the outside. All she wanted, in that moment, was to make him feel better, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're lonely."

"Who cares?"

Lily stood on her toes, and Scorpius brought his head down so their foreheads touched, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips before replying, "I do."

**Sorry I haven't updated and sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed, will update soon. (:**


	4. Are you scared?

Lily stood outside of the DADA classroom, shaking her head. She looked over to Scorpius, and took his hand in hers, squeezing it.

Scorpius smiled on the inside. He had finally done it; he had opened up, and now he was with Lily Luna Potter. But, he couldn't bring himself to smile on the outside. Lily and himself had to be in the classroom within a few minutes, and he could tell Lily was dreading it more than she had ever dreaded everything. He turned Lily towards him and gently stroked her hair, "I'm right here, Lily, I would never let anything happen to you, alright?"

Lily nodded, not being able to bring herself to say anything. She hated this situation, she hated she had to take DADA, she hated Lorcan for lying, she basically hated the whole world right now. She looked up at Scorpius and stood on her toes to gently kiss him, "I know, Scorp, I know."

He raised an eyebrow, "I have a cute nickname now?"

Lily laughed, letting all the tension in herself go for a moment; Scorpius was always good at bringing ease into situations like this, "Well, if you'd rather have a cute pet name, that can be arranged," she thought for a minutes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then grinned, "I'll call you tiger."

Scorpius scoffed, and was about to respond when he looked at the time, and his expression went blank, "Lily, we have to go."

She nodded and sighed as he led her by her hand into the classroom. Lily was grateful Scorpius was with her, but she also felt bad at the same time; Scorpius was a year higher than her, so he actually had to drop a class to be able to attend with her. At first, she refused, but, he soothed her by telling her his class wasn't required to become an auror. That was the first time Lily found out herself and Scorpius wanted the same careers; she thought about it, fighting side by side and eliminating evil with Scorpius. She loved the idea, and she couldn't wait until they were both out of this damn school.

As they walked in, Lily could feel Lorcans eyes on her, watching her every move. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke, looking at Scorpius, "Just because you two are dating, doesn't mean you can accompany her to her classes, ."

She looked up to find Scorpius taking a few long strides to reach Lorcan, he stopped when they were face to face. Scorpius looked at the side of Lorcans head, "I see that bruise I gave you is finally healing," he said, sending a murmurs throughout the classroom. Lorcan got close to Scorpius' head and whispered something no one could hear, but it made Scorpius go white, and, for the first time, speechless. He backed up, clenching his fists, "You will not."

Lorcan grinned, an evil grin, that made Lily get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Or what?"

Scorpius drew out his wand, and suddenly the two were dueling. Lily quickly drew her wand, and stepped between the two men, looking at Lorcan directly in the eyes, "You fucking bastard, don't touch my boyfriend!" She hissed.

At this, Lorcan got a very smug look on his face, and Lily could tell that she really shouldn't have said that. "That calls for a detention, Lily. Sad, I was going to have a detention free night tonight. But, looks like you're going to keep me up."

"You tried to –", she began, but she felt the eyes of all her peers on her, and couldn't bring herself to say the word, "I will not be in a room alone with you!"

Scorpius gently pushed Lily behind him with one arm, "If she's serving a dentention alone with you, then I'll come, too."

Lorcan raised his eyebrow, "No, you won't."

Lily couldn't stop herself, she threw herself at Lorcan, startling him, and sending him flying over his desk. He didn't think Lily had that kind of strength in her, but she was having a complete adrenalin rush. But, she didn't really have much leverage before he pinned her on the ground by her arms.

Suddenly, Lily thought she was back in that corridor. The familiar feeling of Lorcans hands pinning up against the wall, the tight grip on her arms, and she let out a scream. Then, the other familiar feeling of Lorcan being lifted off her by Scorpius came. He tried to help her up, but she couldn't move, all she could do was back herself against the wall and cry.

Lorcan groaned and waved his hand, "Class dismissed."

Everyone hurried out, including Lorcan, but Scorpius couldn't get Lily off the floor. He ended up sitting down next to her and stroking her hair, whispering to her. But Lily couldn't hear him, all she could hear was the sound of Lorcans voice telling her, "_you'll be keeping me up tonight."_

****INSERTLINEHERE*****

As it turned out, Lily was required to attend a detention with Lorcan, and Scorpius, who had injured his arm fighting Scorpius, was with madam pomfrey, despite his pleads and protests, but Lily calmed him down by saying she would skip the detention, little did he know that she couldn't, because Lorcan found her when she was hurrying her way back to her dorm. He stood infront of her.

"Lily, time for your detention," Lorcan said, as he grabbed her by the arm and practically drug her back to his room.

Lily decided that she would go without screaming, because it was broad daylight, they were in Hogwarts, and he wouldn't dare try anything after he had been cleared, right?

When they reached lorcans classroom, he quickly shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Unlock that now," Lily snapped, glaring at him.

Lorcan smiled at Lily, "Scared, ?"

Lily scoffed; she would not show anymore weakness to this asshole, "No."

The grin that spread across his face gave her shivers as he stepped towards her, "Well, you should be," he said, and before she could scream, blackness clouded her vision and her consciousness was gone.

**Holy crap i owe you a huge apology. My life has been crazy busy. But, i'm back now, and i solemnly swear to update at least every week. c:**


	5. The mistake

Lily lazily opened her eyes, and tried to sit up, but the pain in her head was intense. She slowly sat up, taking in her blurry surroundings as they cleared. Soon, she realized that she was in the forbidden forest, but she couldn't seem to remember getting there. Slowly, her memory came back to her, Walking into Lorcans classroom and passing out, and she suddenly feared for her life. She stood up, trying to run, but she could barely stand and walk without swaying, let alone run; until she heard footsteps. She put all of her strength into a light, swaying jog, but she wasn't fast enough. Lorcan caught her by the arm, grinning, "Leaving so soon, Lily?"

Lily pulled and tugged, but she couldn't break free, she glared at him, wanting to knock that smile of his face herself, "Why do you always have that stupid grin on your face?"

Lorcan thought about this for a moment, then gave Lily a nice thump on the side of the head, knocking her down, "You will not speak to a professor like that."

Lily felt tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She was determined not to cry, not to show any weakness. To his surprise, Lily used all her might to kick him in the ankle, just right, and she heard a loud crack. She smiled triumphantly, but then got up and tried to hurry away. When he caught her, he pinned her on the ground, cursing.

She was terrified; she felt like he wanted her again, and this time, no one was around to stop him. She struggled, but couldn't break free, "Why do you want me so bad?!" She screamed, letting tears roll down her face, "There are plenty of other sluts who will sleep with you! Why me?!"

His expression softened, but it didn't lessen Lilys intense hatred for him. She spat in his face, but it didn't seem to faze him. He stroked her hair softly, making her want to vomit, then he spoke gently, "Lily, I love you."

Lily laughed, but that didn't seem to get a good reaction of him. He drew his wand and pointed it in her face, "Say sorry," when she stayed quiet, he tightened his grip on her shoulders, "Now."

But she wouldn't say sorry; she didn't care if she died right here. If she was going to die, it would be with her pride.

He ignored her silence, and put one of his hands on her hips. He kissed her, and she could feel the vomit rising in the back of her throat now. He slid his behind her back, and she took the opportunity to punch his in the nose. Blood streamed down, and he glared at Lily.

That's when he stood up, ignoring the intense pain in his ankle, took a rock, and smashed it on the side of her head. Lily let out a cry, before she felt her head roll back and let a peaceful sleep takeover.

Lorcan gazed in horror at Lily; he was convinced the girl was dead. He knelt down beside her, tossing aside the bloody rock. He stroked her face, "Lils," he croaked, trying not to cry, but she didn't move, "Lily? Lils I'm here," when she didn't respond, he was positive that she was gone. He broke down and began screaming with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was awoken by an intense screaming sound coming from the forbidden forest. He groaned, covering his ears with his pillows, and then realized he was glad the screaming sound woke him. He had completely forgotten to check on Lily before he went to bed, to see how her detention went. He lazily walked out of his dorm, and then realized he couldn't go up to her dorm. He decided to see if by any luck any girls were in the common room, and he caught sight of vibrant red hair sitting on the couch. He smiled, relieved, thinking it was Lily. But, as he got closer, he realized it wasn't Lily, but Rose. Well, he figured he could ask Rose to go get Lily, so he approached her. When he reached her, he saw her tear stricken face, as she hugged her knees to her chest, a blank expression on her face. Scorpius sat beside her, "Hey, Rose, are you alright?" he asked, touching her hand, speaking gently. He might of disliked the girl for the way she treated Lily, but, he had to be nice if he was to get what he wanted, plus he was curious.<p>

Rose shook her head, as she her desperately searched his,, "Scorpius . . . "

He felt a knot form in his stomach, "Rose, what is it?"

She shook her head, "I didn't believe her. I called her a liar, I told her to get over herself, and now . . "

Scorpius held her at arms length by the shoulders, shaking her gently, "Rose, I need to know. What's wrong?"

She seemed to be in a daze, not even noticing Scorpius' intense face and tone, she just continued to vent her guilt to him, "Now she's gone . . . I called her a liar, but she was right," She suddenly snapped back into reality and looked into Scorpius' eyes, sorrowful, "Lily has went missing, and so has professor Scamander. Some team of Aurors are here, Albus is out looking, but –"

He didn't need to hear another word before he stormed out of the common room, quickly thanking Rose, determined to find Lily. He raced the corridors, screaming her name. Soon, he realized that lorcan wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't hide her in Hogwarts. He thought about it, _If I was an intense psychopath, where would I go?_ He then thought about the screaming that had woke him. I wasn't Lilys scream, it was a mans, but that man could be . . . He was suddenly out the doors, and running towards the forbidden forest, screaming Lilys name. He soon ran full speed into Albus, sending them both down.

Scorpius helped Albus up, and then asked, "Albus, have they found anything?"

Albus shook his head, not speaking due to the knot in his throat, so Scorpius was off again. After 5 minutes of running deep into the forest, he heard a crying, whimpering noise. He slowed his pace, and quietly approached until he could see two figures. One was laying on the ground, limp, almost lifeless looking, and the other was kneeling over her, crying. At first, he didn't think it could be them, but, his fear was confirmed when he took sight of the bright red hair that belonged to Lily. He screamed her name, running towards them. He didn't even pay attention to lorcan, he just looked at lily, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. She looked dead. He looked at her for any signs of harm, and found a huge gash across the side of her head, bloody and swollen. He started screaming for help, and when he heard footsteps approaching, he shifted his focus to Lorcan.

"Im going to kill y-" But he was cut off, but the slightest brush of his hand, and he looked down to see Lilys eyes cracked open. Lorcan went to touch her, but Scorpius, for old times sake, punched him in the temple, knocking him cold, for the second time. Scorpius clutched Lilys hand and looked into her eyes. "You're okay lily, you'll be fine," though he found his own voice shaking a bit.

Lily looked up at Scorpius through blurry vision, and spoke quietly, smiling softly, "I," talking seemed to exhaust her, but she kept slowly going, "Love you," and she lifted her hand to Scorpius' face, where he held it, "Tiger."

Scorpius couldn't help but let out a laugh. But then, he realized, the footsteps weren't getting there fast enough, he scooped up Lily in his arms, but she, being the stubborn girl she was, protested, "I," she began, as her eyelids fluttered, "I can walk fine." But then she slipped out of consciousness again, and Scorpius sprang into a run.

The rest of the night was kinda a blur for Scorpius. Running into Harry and James, taking Lily to Mungos with them, and Albus, of course, and finding out that she was going to be okay, but head injuries were not so lightly healed, so they were informed Lily would have to stay, and none of them would leave Lilys side. But something was terribly wrong, Scorpius could feel it in his gut. As he dozed off beside Lily, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had royally screwed up somehow, and that he would pay for it.

* * *

><p>"Scorp," lily whispered later that night, as she sat awake, trying to wake the snoring boy, "Tiger," she whispered a little more loudly, and he awoke with a start.<p>

Panick took hold of him, and Lily could see terror in his eyes, "Lils? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright? Does your head hurt? We can call a heal-"

Lily took his hand, smiling as she struggled not to laugh at him, "Scorp, I'm fine," she sighed, not letting go of his hand, " I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Scorpius shook his head, "Lils, you have nothing to be sorry-"

Lily interjected coldly, "I told you I wouldn't go to that detention, I completely lied to you," she shook her head, frowning, "Maybe if I wasn't so stubborn and stupid, then –"

He kissed her softly, making her lose her train of thought, then he cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumb, "Stubborn? Yes. Stupid? No."

Suddenly, Albus and James were woken, and they both looked at Lily with relief. James held a smile on his face; Albus, however, did not.

Lily tiled her head as she looked at Albus, "Al, are you okay?"

Albus smiled sadly, "You're the one who almost got killed with a rock by a psychopath, and you're asking if I'm okay," he shook his head, running his shaking hand through his hair, as he jumped up and paced the room, "I'm your brother, Lily. I'm supposed to protect you. This could have been so much worse, lily. He could have . . . have. . " a sudden thought came to his mind, "Lily, did he touch you?"

Lily slumped down further into her bed; quite frankly she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she had to eventually, and she sighed, "He didn't really even-"

That's when the dots connected in Scorpius' head, his eyes widened and met James' eyes, and he knew they were thinking that same thing, "We left him behind," Scorpius said in a daze, and the room went silent. He knew he had made an error, he knew he had royally screwed up. He had made plenty of mistakes in his life, but this one, would top all the others.

* * *

><p>Lorcan silently sat in the dark outside of , tilting his head slightly, wondering which room his love was sitting in. He managed to get the information that Lily was okay, so now, he just had to plan his next move. He sat down on a rock, knowing that it would definitely have to be a while, but he didn't really mind. Lily was a girl who was worth waiting for, and he would wait as long as it took to have that girl in his arms.<p> 


	6. End of the year

***A few months later**

Scorpius turned around to look back at Hogwarts one more time before boarding the Express home. He'd had a lot of good and bad times here. He thought he'd love graduating, but honestly it was like leaving a part of him behind. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck from behind and he smiled at the touch of Lily. He brought his hands to hers, "I'm going to miss this place," he said quietly.

Lily smiled, noticing the tears forming in Scorpius' eyes, "This was where you lived most of your childhood, of course you are," she thought about all the times that she and Scorpius had at Hogwarts this past year. He had helped her through so much, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud at this moment, she was going to miss him terribly next year. She lead him onto the express in an empty compartment, and she sat on his lap, playing with his hair that now fell over his forehead, "You gonna be okay, Tiger?"

Scorpius smiled at hearing his nickname, looking Lily in the eyes, "Are you going to miss me next year?"

Lily half smiled sadly, putting her hands in her lap, "Of course I will," she said quietly, looking away from him and laying her head on his chest, "Next year is going to be the hardest of my life. You won't be here, Al won't be here . . . The only family member who remains is Hugo, and well, we aren't the best of friends."

Scorpius grinned as he took her hands in his, "Oh, but why not Lily? Don't get along with your goody goody two-shoes hufflepuff cousin?"

Lily hit him playfully in the shoulder, chuckling, "Well, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins aren't known to be the best friends in the worlds," she then sighed, but smiled as she looked up at Scorpius, "Don't worry, I have plently of friends, I'll be fine." She then felt a guilty twinge in the pit of her stomach, as she hadn't really spent a lot of time with her friends lately, but she knew they understood. And though she was sad to know Scorpius wouldn't be back next year, she tried not to focus on the negative. Instead, she thought about the fantastic summer her and her boyfriend would have this summer.

* * *

><p>About a week later, Lily stretched out her arms across Scorpius' bed. She was disappointed when her hands came up empty. She yawned silently and opened her eyes, to see Scorpius pulling a shirt over his head. She smiled at Scorpius, who was unaware she was awake. She wasn't really sure how it had happened last night, she just got bored, aware his parents weren't home, showed up, and well, this is where they had ended up. "Good morning," she said, startling him.<p>

He turned around and smiled at her, and bent down to kiss her on the forehead, "Good morning, my darling," he said, grinning.

Lily sat up, pulling the sheets over her as she sat up, raising her eyebrows, "Since when do you call me that?"

Scorpius smiled, and sighed as Lily kissed him. He jumped of the bed, "As much as i would enjoy a repeat of last night, you have to get up."

Lily frowned, pouting as she whined, "But why?"

Scorpius laughed, grinning, "Because, your parents are going to kill you."

Lily groaned as she pulled to blankets over her head. He was right. She had snuck out in the middle of the night to her boyfriends house, she was toast. She was actually surprised his door wasn't being banged down right now. Maybe no one had noticed. "What time is it?" She groaned.

"It's only 5:00, you should have time to get home if you hurry your cute little ass up!" He laughed, as she shot up and started throwing on her clothes. She gave him a quick kiss, and hurried out. She let out a small, victorious laugh when she arrived home and saw no one was up waiting for her. She started crawling in her window, and her victory was short lived when she saw Albus and James sitting on her bed. She groaned as she sat down on a chair across from them and crossed her arms, "Waiting for me, huh?" she asked jokingly, but she could see by the look on her brothers face that they weren't in the joking mood, "What is it?"

James shook his head, "Lils, you're lucky you showed up when you did, we were about to go tell Dad."

Albus' face was drained of all color when he spoke, "You can't just disappear like that, Lily."

Lily stood up, tapping her foot, "And why is that?"

Albus stood up and took a step towards Lily, "Because he is still out there, Lily!"

Lily rolled her eyes, stomping her foot, "I am not going to live the rest of my life in fear just because he's still out there!" She bellowed with rage, throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm not going to let that creep stop me from seeing my boyfriend when I want to!"

Both the boys raised their eyebrows, but James spoke first, "Did you go to see Scorpius?"

Lily bit her lip; she knew she said too much. She sat down and slumped low in her chair, fiddling with her hair, "I didn't say that."

Lily could see the anger rising up in James as he face began to turn red, "Lily, don't you dare lie to me!"

Lily looked to the side, still biting at the inside of her lip. There were two things that she knew right now. One, that her brothers were the two people that could see through her lies. Two, that if her brothers found out what her and Scorpius did, he was the one who was toast. It didn't look too good for Scorpius right now. She decided that silence was the best answer.

James could read Lily like a book, "What did you two do?"

Lily just slumped lower in her chair, somehow hoping that it would make her invisible. "None of your business," she mumbled.

James raised his eyebrows, as he stood up and screamed, "None of my business, Lily? Really Lils?! You're my baby sister for Christ sakes!"

Lily rolled her eyes, fed up of being treated like a 12 year old, "I'm almost 17, you can't treat me like a little kid, James!"

James stopped pacing and put his hands over his face as he fell backwards on her bed, "I'm going to kill him, Lily."

"You won't touch him," Lily snapped.

James felt more awkward than he ever had asking his sister this, but if she was going to go having sex, she asked for it, "At least tell me you were being safe?"

Albus looked at Lilys shocked face, and James' blushing one, and walked out of the room, shaking his head.

Lily burst out laughing the moment Albus shut the door behind him, "He's such a little kid!" Lily joked, still laughing her ass off.

But James wasn't fazed, "Lily, I asked you a question."

"A question which was none of your business! Brothers don't talk to their sisters about this!"

"Tell me, and I won't kill your boyfriend. Don't tell me, and you might as well start planning a funeral right now, and I'll tell dad."

Lily groaned, hiding her beat red face, "Fine! We were safe! Now get the hell out of my room, you creep!" She said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at his face.

Though he still felt like kicking Scorpius' ass, and would definitely have a talk with him, he was relieved to hear that though they were both being stupid teenagers, they weren't being _completely_ stupid teenagers. He got up, and as he had his handle on her door, he turned around, "One last things, Lils."

"What's that?" Lily grumbled, cuddling up in the top corner of her bed.

"Really, Lils, Al was right. Be careful. You might not value your life, but we do. Lily, if I lost you, I couldn't . . " flashbacks of seeing Lilys head cut open as she drifted in and out of consciousness came to his mind and he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his mouth. And that was enough for Lily to jump up and embrace her brother tightly. He returned the gesture, not letting her go, "I would die without you, Lily."

Lily rested her head on her brothers chest and smiled, "I know," she said, looking up and him, "Because I feel the same way about you."

* * *

><p>Lorcan watched through Lilys' window while hiding in a tall tree in the Potters backyard. He saw Lily and James embracing, and at that moment, though he knew it was a brotherly embrace, he envied James, who could so freely touch and love Lily. He wanted that, so bad, even just for a hug. Though he watched Lily make her way to Scorpius' house last night, and he had wanted to scoop her up right there, he knew that he need wait just a while longer before he could have her forever. "Soon my dear," he whispered as he watched her longingly, "Soon."<p>

* * *

><p>James found himself pounding on Scorpius' door by 6:00 that morning. He was furious. But, he had promised Lily that he would not lay a hand on Scorpius. So, he would settle for the most intense brother to boyfriend talk that had even taken place in the wizard world. However, when a grinning Scorpius answered the door, he couldn't help but knock that grin off his face. Scorpius didn't fall over, but merely stumbled back, holding his face, "Watch what you're doing, Potter," He warned, though he didn't hit back. He had to admit, James had a reason to be angry.<p>

"Well you watch _who _you're doing, Malfoy!" James screamed, clenching his fist again, "You slept with my sixteen year-old sister, asshole!" He shoved his way past Scorpius into the Mansion, and started laying into Scorpius, "She's just a kid, she doesn't know what she's getting into!"

Scorpius was quite frankly, tired of james' shit, "She's like, 7 months younger than me, James. And we've been together a while, okay? Are you going to tell me that you were a virgin when you were sixteen?"

"That's different! She's my baby sister!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Listen, James, I know you're just looking out for her, and I respect that, but I would never hurt your sister," James seemed to ease at this, so Scorpius kept going, "I love Lily more than I love life itself. I would go to the ends of the earth and back for her. I would do _anything _for her, okay? She is my everything. And if I ever hurt her, I give you full permission to murder me with an axe."

James laughed, letting the smallest of smiles slip of his face, "Alright, deal, Malfoy," his tone then changed to very serious, "But there is something we still need to talk about."

"What's up?"

"Listen, you know that Lorcan is still out there, Lily can't be sneaking out at dark with no one with her, we never know, he could be watching her," James told Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed, he truly hadn't thought about that. How badly he just wanted Lorcan down for good. he also felt really guilty, because he couldn't help but shake the feeling that that fact Lorcan had gotten away was his fault. He couldn't wait to begin his training as an auror so that he could get on this case, "I honestly didn't think about that, I'll talk to her, mate."

James nodded as he stood up, "No hard feelings, man?"

Scorpius nodded, holding up his drink, "None at all."

**Okay, so a rather uneventful awkward chapter. Sorry about all the Awkward sex talk. :P Anyways, now that it's finally summer time i'll be updating a lot more. :) And i know this wasn't the best chapter ever, but, why not have at least some normality in a fan fiction? xD Thanks for reading. :3 ;* 3**


	7. Bait

Lily looked in the mirror, checking to make sure that she looked absolutely perfect. It was the Potters annual start of summer party, and this was the first year that the Malfoys would be attending. This would also be the first time that she met Draco and Astoria Malfoy. She had to make the perfect first impression. She had on a plain, low cut green tank top dress that came down mid thigh and complimented her slim figure. Her normally wavy red hair was straightened and came down to her belly button. She wore makeup that complimented her blue eyes, and a bright green Slytherin necklace. She looked beautiful, but not too flashy, just what she was going for. Lily searched for a pair of shoes that would go with her outfit, and she settled on a pair of green heels that added to her short height. She heard a small knock on her door, and made her way across the room, and smiled when she saw Scorpius. After giving him a quick hug and kiss, she asked, "Why're you so early?"

Scorpius smiled as he took in Lilys appearance, looking at her from head to toe, "Lils, you look . . I mean, wow," he was completely speechless, she was breath taking.

Lily gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I asked you a question."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I promised your parents I would help set up. You wanna come?"

Lily nodded and they made their way down the stairs together. When they reached the edge of the stairs, James did a double take when he saw her, crossing his arms across his chest, "Lily, go put some clothes on, please."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother and passed him, dragging Scorpius along. They began blowing up balloons, and when Lily grew board, she threw one at Scorpius' face. He laughed, asking, "What was that for, Lily?"

Lily shrugged as she hung balloons on the wall, "I felt like it," she replied.

Moments after they were finally done decorating, guests started arriving. Lily sat on Scorpius' lap on the couch in the living room, anxiously waiting for Draco and Astoria to show up. Every time the door opened her heart started racing, only to reveal someone other than those she was waiting for. She sighed half an hour after the party had started, and the house was filled with people. Though Lily was very social, she didn't care to be around this many people she didn't know. She turned to Scorpius, "Want to go sit outside?"

Before Scorpius could answer, Albus, who had been standing behind the couple, answered, "Only if I'm invited, too."

Lily shot a glare back at Albus, but before she could shoot back a smart-ass response, Scorpius said, "Yeah, why don't we all go chill outside?" Lily jumped off his lap and held his hand as they walked outside, glaring at Albus as they did so.

When they reached the backyard and sat down, Lily snapped at Albus, "I don't need you babysitting me and my boyfriend."

Albus merely shrugged his shoulders, "I beg to differ."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, and decided if Albus wanted to play dirty, she could, too. She turned Scorpius' head towards her, and kissed him. It turned into a long, passionate kiss, making Albus shift awkwardly.

When Lily finally pulled away from Scorpius, she tilted her head and asked him, "Where are your parents?"

Scorpius shook his head and pulled out his cell phone, which had become a norm in the wizarding world within the past ten years. The only difference between muggle cell phones and wizard ones, were that wizarding world cell phones were enchanted with magic, so you didn't need service or a cell phone plan, and it was basically only used for emergency communication. He sent a quick text to his parents, "I'm not sure, Lils. They said they'd be here by now. But, when I was there training today, it was busy."

Albus nodded, agreeing, "That It was."

Lily pursed her lips, looking from Albus to Scorpius, "How're you two liking it so far?"

Scorpius nodded, smiling, "It's awesome, but it's hard at the same time. You'll love it, Lily. I can't wait until next year when –"Scorpius' phone buzzed and he looked down at it. Suddenly he lifted Lily off his lap and looked down at her, trying to smiled, but it was clear all the color was drained from his face, "I'll be right back, Lils, okay?"

Lily was about to protest, but her was already in the house, pushing through the crowd, and out her front door. She looked to Albus, crossing her arms grumpily over her chest and sitting down, "You have any idea what that was about?"

When Albus merely shrugged and didn't answer, taking a sip of his butterbeer, Lily knew that he was hiding something.

Lily stared coldly into his eyes, he tried to avoid her gaze, but he still felt her cold as ice eyes watching him. When Lily spoke, it was like a hiss, "What are you hiding from me Albus?"

Albus shook his head, trying not to shake. Truth be told, his Slytherin sister terrified him, "I-I'm not hiding anything Lils. W-Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," she said casually, putting her hand out and examining her nails before standing up, and taking a step towards him, slowly, "You tell me."

Albus looked from Lily to the door as he stood up and tried to run, but it was too late, Lily saw him glance back at the door and was now blocking it; Albus had no where else to run, unless he wanted to hop the fence. He sighed as he ruffled his hair, "Lils, I can't discuss ministry cases with you; but I can tell you this. Scorpius knew his parents weren't coming. He was expecting that text, everything's fine."

Despite what Albus said, Lily felt a knot forming in her stomach, "Al, what case?"

Albus looked down at the floor, avoiding Lilys gaze, speaking softly, "You know you don't need to ask that."

Lily suddenly felt the world around her start spinning. She tried to move to a chair, but walking in heels wasn't agreeing with her at the moment. Before she fell backwards, Albus caught her and lead her to a chair as she started crying. "B-But he's just training! He doesn't know what he's doing! He's not a professional! This is too dangerous, Lorcan is too dangerous!"

Albus knew Lily would react like this, but it was still painful for him to see his baby sister in tears like that, "Lils, c'mon, you're overreacting. You know being an Auror isn't all fun a games! All trainees got assigned to a case to train on, and well, I'm sure Scorpius pulled some strings. Lils, you're going to have to learn to deal with the fact that being an auror is putting yourself in danger."

Lily wiped her eyes and glared at her brother; she hated it when he was right. She knew he'd be putting himself in danger, and that he'd be put on a case, put a case where the criminal had a personal hatred towards him? That seemed like a suicide mission. "But Al, Lorcan will be furious, he'll kill him!"

Albus shrugged his shoulders, "Lils, there is nothing I can do about it."

Lily looked her brother in the eyes, trying to smile, "Can I ask you one thing?"

He smiled, "What's up, Lils?"

"Why did Scorpius have to race out of here like that?"

Albus gulped; this was going to get a bad reaction out of Lily, "You see, they think they've found Lorcan," upon seeing Lilys brightened face, he really regretted the fact that he had to tell Lily the next part, "And Scorpius is the bait."

* * *

><p>Scorpius stood outside, where himself and Lorcan had arranged to meet. Why Lorcan wanted to meet Scorpius, he didn't know. Lorcan obviously had a secret. But Scorpius had a few tricks up his sleeve, too. One of which being there were ten aurors hiding around them, waiting for Lorcan to make an appearance. Scorpius patiently waited for Lorcan to show up, but was disappointed. Minutes, then hours passed, and Lorcan never showed. Scorpius couldn't imagine what had went wrong. Aurors concealed themselves perfectly, Scorpius followed every demand. It wasn't until the operation finally got called off did Scorpius notice a piece of paper of the ground. He picked it up and unfolded it, and his heart nearly stopped.<p>

_I see all. Don't try to fool me again, or you can kiss your pretty little redhead girlfriend goodbye for good. Bye the way, work on your acting skills. You didn't convince her tonight in the backyard. PS let her know to invest in some blinds, though I have enjoyed peeking in her room every night.  
>~LS<em>

* * *

><p>Lily heard a pounding on her window waking her from her sleep. She groaned, and looked over to see Scorpius. She groggily sat up and went to open her window. She yawned, "What the hell?"<p>

Scorpius crawled in her window and threw open her closet, "Pack, now," he said, but didn't wait for her to do it, he searched for a suitcase and when he found one, he just started piling clothes into it, until Lily stepped in front of him, hugging him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered into his chest, but the shifted her attention to him packing up her room, "But slow down. What's going on?"

He shook his head, gently shoving her to the side, "There's no time, Lily. He's probably watching right now," he finished packing most of her clothes, then just started randomly throwing things from her desk drawer in the suitcase, when he was finished, he looked her in the eyes, "We need to go, now."

Lily looked at him as if he were crazy but she could see by the look in his eyes that he was completely serious. "But my family –"

"Will understand, now let's go," he said, grabbing Lilys hand.

"Where are we going?"

Scorpius threw the suitcase out and the window and began to climb down, motioning for Lily to follow, "Somewhere where he will never find you."


	8. Think

When the couple got to the secluded beach house in the middle of nowhere, Lily seriously started doubting Scorpius' sanity. She stopped walking, making Scorpius bolt around, anxiously scanning her, "Lily, c'mon, hurry up!" Scorpius said quietly.

Lily crossed her arms and shook her head, "Scorpius, _think_ about this. We need to think!" She breathed in a heavy sigh, stepping towards him and taking his hand, "Is this really necessary?" She asked gently, stroking the top of his hands with her thumbs, "I know you're terrified, I am too, but we can't just . . " She paused, looking for the right word, "Run away from it."

"Yes, we can," Scorpius said firmly as he turned away from Lily and began walking while holding her hand, and looked back at Lily annoyed when she pulled her hands from his, "Lily, let's just go inside before he somehow see's we are here, okay?"

Lily shook her head, running out of the very little patience she had to start with, "No, not okay! This is unrealistic, Scorpius!" She bellowed, making Scorpius making a shushing motion, but she didn't even care, and just continued to yell, "Think about it! My family will wake up and freak! Hell, Al and James are probably sitting on my bed already! And you," she said more gently, lowering her voice, "You have your training, you can't just –"

"To hell with my training!" Scorpius screamed, making Lily jump back, "I don't care about my damned training, I care about you!" He started feeling distressed, knowing that he couldn't make Lily stay here if she didn't want to, but at the same time, he couldn't let her leave, "He will find you, Lils, and who knows what he'll do!"

Suddenly, Lily started feeling very angry. Why, she didn't know, but something just boiled up inside her and she exploded, "I'm not a delicate little china doll, Scorpius! I can take care of myself!" she stated with a stamp of her foot.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, fury completely consuming him, "Touch the side of your head and see what happened last time you tried to take care of yourself!"

Lilys expression was full of hurt as she looked at Scorpius, shocked that he would dare to say that. Though she could tell from his face that he regretted it the moment he said it, she was beyond her usual anger; she was genuinely hurt. With tears forming in her eyes, she slowly raised her hand to the side of her head, where a wide, jagged scar laid from when Lorcan attacked her. As much as Lily hated crying, she could do nothing to stop the tears that escaped her eyes, "Do you know how much I tried to stop him?" She croaked barley auditable.

Scorpius reached out to touch her, but she backed away, "Of course you did, Lily. I didn't –"

But she cut him off, angry. Not just angry at Scorpius, but angry at herself, because she _had _allowed for it to happen, "I-I tried to outrun him, but he had drugged me," she whispered, keeping a safe distance from Scorpius while staring at the ground, recalling that night, "And when he pushed me down, he was just too strong . . I kicked him, I punched him, but I just couldn't . . He was too strong," she then wiped away her tears, and scoffed at Scorpius, "Easier said than done when you're talking about fighting off someone twice your size!"

Scorpius nodded, "I know, love –"

"Don't call me that right now," Lily snapped, turning the opposite direction, so she was not facing Scorpius, like a child does to their parents during a fight.

Scorpius didn't say anything about Lilys childish actions, because he probably would've done the same thing. He couldn't believe he had actually said that to Lily. He was just so caught up in the moment, he really didn't mean it, because he knew the blame was actually on him, "I'm sorry, Lily. I just . . What I meant was, look at what happened last time I wasn't there to protect you."

Lily was shocked to hear Scorpius say those words. She honestly had no idea that he had placed any blame on himself. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he can't possibly blame himself, but she couldn't find the words to say. She turned around, facing him, and just stared at him for a few minutes, "Scorpius, you can't be serious."

Scorpius laughed lightly, shaking his head, "Of course I'm serious! And you know what else is my fault? That you're in this mess in the first place! If I had just stayed with Lorcan and waited for help –"

"Then he'd be in Azkaban," Lily stated, earning her a slight glare from Scorpius, but his expression softened when she continued confidently, "And I'd be dead," then she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Scorp, you can't keep tabs on me 24/7, and we can't just disappear, we have to go back, okay?"

Scorpius, who by that point realized that he was being a tad irrational, nodded his head reluctantly, sitting down on Lilys suitcase, "It's just that . . I wasn't there to protect you last time, and things could've been so much worse, Lily. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. You just don't understand what it's like not knowing if something has happened to–"

"Excuse me?" Lily interjected, laughing coldly, "I don't know what it's like fearing for your life?! How do you think I felt when I found out you were bait for Lorcan?!"

Scorpius rose his eyebrows, "How did you feel?"

"Are you kidding? Like someone had just ripped my heart out of my chest, like the air was there but I couldn't breathe in, like I would rather let Lorcan take me and let him do whatever he wants to me, than have you risking your safety," when Scorpius nodded and smiled, Lily realized why he had made her say that; because that's how he felt right now, too. She started feeling some empathy, and gave him a small kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It'll be okay, Tiger, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Potters house, Harry, Ginny, James, and Albus were waiting up anxiously. It was now around 4:00 in the morning, and no one had any idea as to where on earth Lily had gone. They all had heard a ruckus coming from her bedroom, but by the time they had gotten there, Lily was absent from her room. Everyone was terrified, especially with Lorcan recently returning.<p>

After minutes of silence, James announced, "I'm going to go get some fresh air," and without any response or objection, he stepped out of the front door to get some air. After about 5 minutes, he saw a figure emerging from the shadows. At first, he drew his wand, ready for anything, but, as the figure grew closer, he let his wand clatter to the floor as he ran at full speed towards Lily. He picked her up, hugging her tightly as he could. Until Lily murmured, "James I can't breathe."

James set her down, and as suddenly as the relief had came, it was gone and replaced with anger, "What the hell, Lily?! Do you know what you put us through?!"

Lily nodded calmly, not in any mood to fight, "James, listen –"

"I thought Lorcan had found you, Lils. I really did. Where were you?"

"Look, James, it's a long story," Lily explained, letting g out an exasperated sigh.

James sat down on the bench outside the door and motioned for her to sit down, "Well, I've got plenty of time."

Lily looked around anxiously, "Not out here, James."

James raised his eyebrows, "Why not?"

Lily shook her head, "James, trust me. Please, lets go inside."

James shrugged and the two made their way inside. After Lily was done being hugged and scolded, she explained the whole situation to her family. How Scorpius had found that note, how they almost went into hiding until Lily brought back some sanity into the situation, and how Scorpius was probably more scared for her life than she was. When the family decided that they were filled in enough and the rest could wait until morning, only Albus remained at the table. When Lily came out of the bathroom and saw Albus still sitting there, she sat next to him, "Al?" she asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Albus looked to his sister seriously, "Lily, you need to be more careful."

Lily rolled her eyes, tired of being treated as if she were a two year old who had no form of self-defense, "I can take care of myself! And plus, I had Scorpius with me! Do you honestly think he would let anything happen to me?"

Albus sighed, completely worn out and not in the mood for this argument, "Lorcan is powerful, Lils," he told her gently, and before she could respond, he kissed her on the forehead and stood up, walking to his room and shutting the door. Lily followed suit, collapsing, exhausted on her bed. But she couldn't sleep. Not because she felt unsafe or scared because of Lorcan, (though she did hang a sheet over her window), but because she couldn't stop thinking about what Scorpius had said, "_Look what happened last time I wasn't there to protect you." _She didn't think he could possibly be serious, after all, he had saved her life, but the more she thought about it, the more she could see where Scorpius' guilt had come from. Though she placed no blame on him whatsoever, she could see how Scorpius saw the situation. That just made Lily feel guilty, believing that if she would've just put up more of a fight on going back to Lorcans room with him, none of this would've happened. With all these thoughts racing through her mind, she wasn't surprised when she rolled over and saw that the clock read 9:30. She knew her brothers and father would already be at the ministry, though she didn't ever hear them get up, so it was just her and her mother today. She decided that she'd better not waste away the day in bed, so with a stretch and a yawn, she slowly got out of bed, put on a baggy tee-shirt and pair of sweatpants, then made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her mother sat at the table. She took the seat across from her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, "No sleep?"

Ginny nodded, yawning as she took another drink of her coffee. Then she looked directly into her daughters' eyes, which made Lily feel uncomfortable, and pointed a finger at her, speaking loudly, making Lily jump, "Don't you _ever _do that to me again, Lily Luna Potter!"

Lily put her hands in her lap and stared down at the floor, terrified of catching her mothers gaze, "I'm sorry, mum."

Ginny put her arm across the table, gesturing for Lily to put her hand in hers. Lily did so, and the two sat holding hands, though Lily still didn't look at her mother's face, though she was smiling now, "I love you, Lilybug."

Lily laughed and half smiled at hearing her old childhood nickname. She glanced up at her mum, speaking genuinely, "I love you too, mum."

Ginny pulled her hand from Lilys' and stood up, stretching as she did so. She grabbed her cup and began pouring more coffee, "You going to see Scorpius today?"

Lily shrugged, "He has training today, I don't know about later though."

Ginny smiled, looking back at Lily, "Well, we're having Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo over for dinner; I would love it if Scorpius could join us. Plus, it'd give you and Hugo some time, as you two are the only ones left at Hogwarts next year."

Lily felt rage bubbling up inside her as she heard Rose's name being mentioned, "You're allowing that _bitch_ in _our _house?!"

Ginny whirled around to face Lily, appalled that her daughter would use such language, "Lily Luna Potter you will not use that language in my house, understood?" When Lily didn't answer, she sat across from her again, with a fresh cup of coffee, "Listen, Lilybug, I know there are some hard feeling between you and Rose, but you need to let that go, family is family."

Lily scoffed, causing her mother to raise her eyebrows, "_Family is Family!_ She mocked, before standing up and grabbing her coat angrily, outraged that her mother had defended that piece of scum.

Ginny put her head in her hands and groaned, "Where are you going?"

"Where ever I want," Lily snapped, throwing on her coat, then letting a sly grin come across her face, "Oh, and Scorpius would _love _to come to dinner tonight I'm sure, him and Uncle Ron can get some bonding time in," she said, hoping to irritate her mum, remembering how her uncle had a tantrum when he'd found she was dating a Malfoy.

Before Ginny could respond, Lily was out the door, slamming it as she left. She really had no clue where she was going, so she decided to go for a nice walk on the hot summer day. She texted Scorpius, who agreed to come to dinner tonight, unaware of the fact the Ron would be there. As Lily strolled through a park, she sat down on a bench and smiled to herself, feeling mischievous. _And let the fun begin._


	9. Meet the Malfoys

Later that night, Lily frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She was still in the sweatpants and baggy Slytherin tee-shirt that she threw on this morning. Her hair was a complete disaster; she hadn't even brushed it, just threw it up in a messy bun. She sighed softly as she sat in a chair in front of her mirror, "We've got work to do," she murmured under her breath. Though admittedly it was completely her fault, she dreaded dinner. She then threw on a nice pair of blue jeans, and a cute blue ruffled blouse. She then reluctantly pulled her hair out of the bun, and it was a tangled mess. Just before she started the battle with her hair, she heard a knock on her door. "Go away," she mumbled loudly enough so that whoever it was could hear her, and then she began brushing out the birds nest that was her hair. Whoever it was didn't want to go away, and just kept repeatedly knocking. Once Lily finally had her curls brushed out and falling around her shoulders, she opened the door and found a grinning Scorpius.

Scorpius leaned against Lilys doorway, "Change of plans, sweetheart," he said, looking at Lily from top to bottom. No matter what she wore, he was always fascinated with how beautiful she was.

Lily stared at him, tilting her head, confused, "Huh?" she asked.

"Well, you see, there's been a bit of a mix-up," Scorpius explained, eyeing Lily suspiciously and stepping into her room, closing the door behind himself, "Apparently your Uncle Ron was also invited to this dinner," he shrugged, taking a step closer towards Lily, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you dear?"

Lily shrugged, half smiling as she took a step towards Scorpius, eliminating any space there was between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What else can you expect from a Slytherin?" she teased.

Scorpius laughed as he playfully shoved her away, "I'm glad you say that," he said mischievously as he walked towards the door, and when he had his hand on the handle he glanced back at Lily, "Oh, and you might want to change," he added, and before Lily could reply with a fit of rage, with a grin he said, "Unless that's what you want to wear to dinner with my parents," then he walked out the door, smiling as he walked down the hall, listening to Lily scream death threats.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, when Lily, in her black knee high boots and black tight short dress, felt she was ready for dinner with the Malfoys, she headed down the hall to the stairs so herself and Scorpius could get going. Before she made her way to the stairs, James caught her wrist, a nervous, anxious look on his face, "I need to talk to you, Lils."<p>

Lily was about to object, but when she saw the pleading look in James' eyes she nodded, "Okay, but make it quick."

He hesitated, before whispering, "You're not going back to Hogwarts."

Lily pulled her wrist free from his grasp, and slightly shook her head as she gazed at him, "James, I don't understa-"

"We pulled some strings, you can still start training when you turn 17," he added, hoping to ease the anger that he could tell was about to come on.

Lily shook her head, "James, that's crazy! My last years classes, my NEWTS, it makes no sense, there's no wa-"

James decided that the only way to keep his sister from throwing a fit, he had to be blunt with her, "Lorcan has an insider at Hogwarts, he's been seen in the castle, someone has been granting him access to Hogwarts whenever he pleases."

Lily shook her head in disbelief, "But who would help him and put all the students in danger?"

James shrugged, "We don't know, Lils. But the ministry is working on it. And the ministry agrees that you are completely qualified to begin training once you are of age, that's all you need to know, okay?"

Lily felt as if the world around her was spinning and on the verge of collapsing. Who would do such a thing? And why would he be parading around Hogwarts? As much as she feared for her own personal safety, she worried so much more for the girls who would be attending. What if he did to them what he had to her, and no one came to rescue them? It was just too much to wrap her head around, she took her wrist from james' grasp, "I got . . I gotta go," she mumbled as she turned around, stumbling, unable to stay balanced. She started to make her way down the steps, and luckily James was there to catch her before she fell forward.

* * *

><p>Lily sat down on the couch, listening to James explain the situation to Albus and Scorpius. Lily want to explain it herself, but she honestly couldn't find the words to. She was terrified that Lorcan was starting to become a more serious threat, not just to her, but to all those innocent young girls at Hogwarts. What if he found someone new for a lovestalker interest?

Scorpius put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you go upstairs and rest, you have a lot to take –"

"No, no no!" Lily snapped, more harshly than she had intended to, then she sighed and added more gently, "I want to meet your parents, I'm fine. Lets just go, okay?"

Her brothers glanced at one another and then to Scorpius and nodded. James kissed her on the forehead, " Have a good night Lils, love you."

Lily smiled as she stood up, and hugged her brother tightly, "I love you too, James," she looked at Albus over Jams shoulder and smiled. Her and Albus were close by normal sibling standards, but it was no secret that Lily and James had always had the greater bond, "And I love you too, Al."

Albus smiled at Lily and nodded, as she and Scorpius, arm in arm, made their way out the door, and disappeared from the front yard of the Potters with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Albus excused himself from the dinner table to go get some fresh air. Truth be told, Rose and Hugo Weasley annoyed him immensely and he thought if he didn't get away from them that he might explode. So he ventured into the woods behind their house. Not far, but just far enough to the point where he had total and complete silence. He sat down on a rock, enjoying the solitude when he heard a voice behind him.<p>

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" the voice sneered.

Albus barley had time to turn around before a bag was thrown over his head and the darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

><p>Lily stood nervously outside the Malfoy manor with Scorpius, "And you're sure your grandfather isn't home?" Lily asked. He had already told her that, but she just wanted to confirm.<p>

Scorpius laughed half out of amusement and half out of annoyance, "Don't judge him before you've met him," Scorpius advised.

Lily scoffed, "He's tried to kill my father."

Scorpius was really tired of hearing Lily talk down on his grandfather, but at the same time completely understood, "Let's just go inside," Scorpius said calmly, and opened the door for Lily.

Upon entering the manor, Lily squeezed Scorpius' hand so hard he thought she might break it. Sure, Lily had been to the manor before, but that was without Scorpius' parents home. When they reached the dinner table, Astoria smiled widely and stood up. She embraced Scorpius in a hug and Lily stuck out her hand for her to shake, but, to Lilys surprise, she hugged her tightly. Lily awkwardly returned the gesture, introducing herself and shaking Dracos hand. When they had all sat down, Lily smiled at the couple, "It's so nice to finally meet you two!"

Astoria, who did most the talking, responded, "Same to you dear! Oh, Scorpius had told us so much about you!" And as the night went on, Lilys nervousness vanished. The conversation was mainly held by Lily and Astoria chattering back and forth. Lily decided that she really liked Astoria, and Astoria decided the same about Lily. The night went off without a hitch, and dinner was going fantastic.

For the first time that night, Draco joined in the conversation, "So, Lily, looking forward to your last year at Hogwart?" He asked casually.

Lily gulped, she wasn't sure how to respond to that, she looked at Scorpius, pleading, and he answered for her, "You see, Lily has been excused from her last year at Hogwarts and begins training as an Auror when she's 17," he gave a glance to his parents that said _yes there's more to it but just shut up about it for now._

Astoria smiled, looking at lily proudly, "Well, beauty and brains,' she then averted her gaze to Scorpius, "You picked a keeper."

Scorpius took Lilys hand beneath the table and looked at her, smiling, "I sure did."

Astoria scanned the table, then slapped the table as she stood up, "Well heavens me I forgot to put out the onions, I'll be just a moment . . " Then she left, leaving Draco, lily, and Scorpius sitting in an awkward silence.

Lily looked at Draco and smiled, "I can see where Scorpius gets his good looks from."

Draco laughed, he was growing an affection for this girl. He picked up his drink and took a sip, when he was done he looked from Scorpius to Lily, "Yes, from his mother."

They all laughed as Astoria came back out with a boil of cooked onions. Suddenly, as Astoria set the bowl down right in front of Lily and she breathed in the fumes, without warning, Lily covered her mouth and ran down the hall into the bathroom. Astoria and Draco both looked to each other and then to Scorpius.

"Oh that poor thing," Astoria said sadly as she gazed at Scorpius, "Has she ever done anything like that before?"

Scorpius shook his head, really thinking nothing of it, taking another bite from his plate, "She's probably just caught a bug, I'm sure she'll be okay."

* * *

><p>When Scorpius returned Lily home, she thanked him for a great night, assured him that she was okay, and sent him on his way. She walked into the house to find that Hermione, Rose, and Hugo were still there. She groaned as she came through the front door.<p>

Albus noticed her and smiled, "Where were you?" he asked, smiling up at her, and staring at her for a bit too long for her liking.

Lily gave him a weird glance as she slowly set down her purse on the counter top, "At Scorpius' place for dinner," she said, studying Albus face carefully. At the mention of Scorpius' name, he tensed. Lily sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Al, are you okay?"

Albus shrugged her hand off and nodded, looking at her and grinning, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lily shrugged, eyeing him suspiciously before making her way to where her brother James was sitting. She sat down beside him and whispered to him, still eyeing Albus, "Does Albus seem a little off to you?" Lily whispered.

James nodded, shaking his head slightly as he whispered back, "Yeah, something definitely wrong."

Before lily could respond, Ginny spoke to her, "Lilybug, could you hand me that bowl of onions please?"

Lily nodded, picking up the bowl and standing up. But before she could hand it to her mother, it clattered to the floor and she was leaning over the garbage can, hurling. Everyone turned their attention to her, which she didn't like at all. She slowly stood up, wiping her mouth and excused herself, "I'm gonna go lay down . . " she said shaking her head slightly. After she got comfortable in her bed, she heard a small knock. "Come in," she said, irritated.

Albus slowly came through the door and turned on the light, making Lily groan. She sat down on a chair across from her as she sat up, and he just kinda looked at her.

Lily waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Albus? What's up? Why are you in my room?"

Albus now seemed to be alert and smiled at Lily as he stroked her hair, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lily smacked his hands away from her, looking at him in surprise, "You don't stroke my hair. "

Albus tilted his head, trying to appear confused, "I didn't."

Lily squinted her eyes, "Yes you did."

Albus shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, and left the room, Lily quickly pulled out her phone.

***INSERTLINEHERE***

James was beyond boredom sitting at the table with Ginny, Hermione and Rose, listening to the three chatter on about girl stuff. He felt as if he were about to die when he heard his phone buzz. He quickly and gladly picked it up, reading a text message, which came from Lily.

_DON'T LET ALBUS SEE THIS MESSAGE.  
>MEET ME BY THE APPLE TREE IN HALF AN HOUR.<br>DON'T LET ALBUS FOLLOW. BE CAREFUL._

James read the message in confusion, and nearly jumped when he heard Albus' voice behind him, "Who are you talking to, brother?"


	10. Over

Just as Lily was getting ready to sneak out her window to meet James, her phone buzzed. She looked down to see a message from James.

_Can't get away from Al, he's watching me like a hawk.  
>I'll meet you at the three broomsticks tomorrow at 8.<em>

Lily sighed as she took off her shoes and dressed in her pajamas, then collapsed on her bed. But she wouldn't sleep. She wanted to know what the hell was going on with her brother. He had never acted this weird before, and she wondered why he was now. Had something happened to set him off? Was he planning something? She didn't know, but she had to find out, fast. As the night progressed, Lily heard everyone leaving, and then her family heading to bed. But she didn't ever hear Albus, whos room was directly across from hers, enter his room. She waited silently for him to, but he never did. She decided that she would go downstairs and talk to him, so she made her way quietly down the stairs. However, just as she reached the bottom step, she saw the door closing silently. That was it, she'd had enough. As fast as she could, she grabbed her father's invisibility cloak out of the closet, covered herself, and silently went after him. As she followed him, she wondered why the hell he was going into the woods at 11 pm. But soon she realized that he was heading to the tree house that had been built in the woods years ago when Lily and her siblings were little children. As he reached the tree house and entered, Lily heard quiet conversation, which progressed to yelling, then saw bursts of light. Someone else was obviously up there, and she feared for her brothers safety, but relaxed when she saw him coming down the ladder. He took a drink out of a flask, and started to walk away. Lily quickly dialed James' number, and when he answered, she quickly said, "Stay on the line," that's when Lily took her invisibility cloak off and stepped in front of him, crossing her arms, "What the hell are you doing, Albus?"

Before Albus could respond, Lily heard a voice coming from the treehouse, which sounded an awful lot like her brothers, "Lily, get out of there!" whoever it was shouted, startling Lily.

Lily quickly drew her wand and pointed it at her brother, who also drew his wand, but Lily was faster, "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, sending Albus' wand flying out of his hand. He looked at her, then ran at full speed towards her, but Lily was still too quick for him, and she shouted, "Everte Statum!" Making him fly backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. Then she cried out, "Albus, what's gotten into you?!"

But the boy laying on the ground merely laughed angrily as he slowly stood up, glaring at Lily, "You aren't the smartest girl ever, are you?!" he shouted with a grin on his face, laughing.

That's when it all clicked in Lilys head as she took a step back, her eyes wide and face pale, "Oh my god," she croaked, "You aren't Albus."

He clapped slowly, "Of course I'm not! You see, Lily, I knew you'd figure it out."

Lily creased her eyebrows in confusion, "B-But why? Who are you?"

The man laughed again, "Do you really have to ask that, my dear?"

Then she realized, and she whispered, "Lorcan."

He clapped again, "Why aren't you a clever one? As to why I did this, I had to show you?"

"Show me what?"

"That you staying away from me, is only going to put those you love in danger," he shrugged, and pouted his lips, "Now is that really want you want?" He took a step towards her, extending his hand, "Come with me, and no one you love will ever be harmed again."

She felt so many emotions rising up inside her; Anger, confusion, fear, and guilt. She couldn't let her family be hurt anymore, she just couldn't, "So if I go with you," she asked in a shaky voice, "You'll never hurt anyone I love again?" And when he nodded, she added, "Including Scorpius?"

He rolled his eyes, growing impatient, "Yes, yes, including Scorpius. Now, what's your decision?"

She felt tears pouring down her face, but she didn't care, she knew what she had to do to protect her family; to protect Scorpius. "I'll go with you," she whispered. But, before she could extend her hand to his, someone started yelling from the treehouse again. Lily looked up, to find a weak, bloody Albus hanging his arm out the window, obviously struggling to stand up. In his hand was a wand, and he pointed it directly at Lorcan.

Before anyone could do anything, Albus shouted something Lily couldn't quite understand, and a flash of green light came out of his wand. Lily backed away, shielding her face. Then she heard Lorcan scream. A terrible, agonizing scream, and when she looked at him, he lay on the ground, eyes wide open, dead, and Albus' wand fell from the window as his hand went limp. Lily snapped back into reality, she didn't care about the body laying in front of her, she cared about her brother. She quickly made her way up the ladder, and immediately ran to her brother. She wasn't sure what to do. He was covered in long, bloody gashes, and his face was bruised. She began to cry as she collapsed to her knees beside him, and pulled him onto her lap, "Al, wake up," she croaked through her sobs, "Please, I need you," she stroked his hair, the cupped his face in her hands," Please don't leave me."

Lily started screaming at the top of her lungs when Albus didn't respond. She reached for her phone, but she must've dropped it somewhere outside. She felt defeated, and was sure Albus was on the verge of death when she heard someone coming up the ladder. At first she panicked, thinking Lorcan had somehow faked his death, but then James came through the door. He stared at Lily, then at Albus is disbelief. He fell to his knees, "When need to get him to Mungos, now."

* * *

><p>While the three were in the tree house, a girl sat by Lorcans body, letting tears fall silently down her face. She had loved Lorcan, very much, though he only looked at her as a dear friend and partner in crime. She would grieve for Lorcan heavily, and couldn't believe that her love had finally been defeated. She had known that his obsession with Lily would be the end of him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. Because whenever he talked about his plans to get Lily, he looked so happy, and that was all she'd ever wanted for him. She heard shuffling in the tree house and knew that she had to go. So she leaned over him. Letting her straight red hair cover his face and kissed his forehead, "Goodbye, my love," Rose Weasley whispered as she stood up. She pulled a pencil and piece of paper out of her purse and left a note right over Lorcans heart. She then turned around and disappeared into the darkness, thinking <em>I will avenge him. I will destroy Lily<em>.

* * *

><p>As the Potter family sat in the waiting room at , Lily couldn't help letting a feeling of guilt consume her. This was all her fault, she thought. Lorcan was after her, so he hurt her brother. What if he died, then what would happen? He would be dead, and his blood on Lilys hands. Lily just sat there, acknowledging no one, staring at the floor. She was covered in Albus' blood, and shaking. Because she knew that he'd lost too much blood, and that his life was clearly on the line.<p>

As Hermione and Ron walked in, they looked to Harry and Ginny, expecting news, but they just shook their heads, because no one knew anything at this point. Hermione looked at Lily, and sat down beside her, digging around in her purse until she pulled out a clean white tee shirt. "Here, sweetie, why don't you go change into this?"

Lily looked over at Hermione and tried to smile, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. But, she did take the shirt and thank Hermione, then she headed to the bathroom to change. She threw the blood soaked shirt in the garbage can, and cleaned herself up. 30 minutes later, she made her way back out to the waiting room. But when she arrived everyone was gone. Panic set in, and she searched everywhere she could think of, frantic. When she could find no trace of her family, she went to the front desk and asked if Albus was in a room and allowed visitors. The young healer nodded, and escorted Lily to Albus' room, which was empty. Albus was unconsciousness, but a healer was in there with him. As Lily stepped in the room, she asked, "Has his family been here?"

The healer nodded and smiled back at Lily, "Yes, a whole parade of people just left to go home and rest."

Lily thought that meant that Albus must be okay, but she had to make sure, "Is he uh . . Is my brother going to be okay?"

The healer nodded, and Lily sighed in relief, "He'll be okay. He might be with us for a while, but he will get out of here eventually."

Lily thanked the healer, who then left, and sat beside Albus, taking his hand gently in her. She cried, thankful to god that her brother was going to be okay. She then started talking to him, as if he were awake, "I was so scared, Al," she whispered as she started sobbing, "I-I thought I was going to lose you."

Then, to Lilys' surprise, Albus slowly opened his eyes, and squeezed her hand, "It's okay Lils," he whispered, "I'm okay."

Lily nodded as she wiped her face with her free hand, then looked in his eye, smiling, "You saved me, Albus, thank you."

Albus smiled weakly at his little sister, "Don't thank me, you're my baby sister, it's my job to protect you."

Lily hung her head, looking at the floor, and the feeling of guilt came back, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Before Albus could respond, a frantic looking Scorpius opened the door, and at seeing Lily, he ran towards her, holding her in his arms for what seemed like a lifetime, while he stroked her hair, "It's all over, baby girl, he's gone," when he was done holding Lily, Scorpius took a seat right next to her, and smiled at Albus, "You're one hell of a fighter, Albus. "

Albus smiled back at Scorpius, drifting back off to sleep. But before he fell back asleep, he yawned and whispered, "Thanks, mate."

With Albus now sleeping, Lily turned her attention to Scorpius, smiling, "I can't believe it's all over."Scorpius nodded and smiled, but he was hesitant. Lily knew that he knew something she didn't, "Scorp, what do you know?"

Legally, Scorpius wasn't supposed to tell Lily anything, but the look in her eyes told him that he had to. He took her hand and sighed, "It's not over."

Lily stared at Scorpius, unbelieving of what she was hearing, "But he's dead."

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, Lily, Lorcan is dead. But, uhm," he didn't know if he could bring himself to show Lily the note they had found, as it was a personal threat to her and Albus, but he knew that Lily would rather know than be oblivious, so he sighed and handed her the note out of his pocket.

_Albus, how dare you kill Lorcan. You would've been better off letting him live and dying.  
>You will pay for this. You will feel the hurt that I hurt. You will feel like the whole world<br>has been taken from you and you will grieve heavily. I loved Lorcan more than anybody.  
>You love your sister more than anybody. Therefore, you will pay, with your sisters life.<em>

Lily kept on re-reading the note, just to be sure that she was reading it right. Just as she thought she was safe, and this whole living in fear thing was done with, yet another idiot comes after her life. She looked up to Scorpius, "Do we know who this is?"

Scorpius held his breath a moment before answering, "I'm sorry Lily, we don't."

Lily thought about if carefully for a moment, then put her head in her hands and groaned, "Why is it always me?"

* * *

><p>When Lily woke up the next morning sitting in a chair next to Albus, she noticed Scorpius was gone, then she noticed that she had bad nausea in her stomach, just as a healer came in she ran to the bathroom and threw up, yet again. When she came out, the healer, an old lady who had eyes of stone looked at Lily. "You know," the healer began while writing something down on a chart, "You shouldn't really be around sick people if you're ill yourself."<p>

"I'm not ill," Lily snapped as she took a seat next to her brother, who was now awake, "I only throw up when I smell onions."

"Did you smell onions just now?" The healer asked, a smirk on her face.

"Well, no, I just woke up."

The healer shut her folder and looked at Lily seriously, "Is there any way you could be –" but she was cut off when James and Harry walked in the room. She looked at the three boys then back to Lily, "I'll talk to you later, dear," she said, then walked out of the room.

Albus cheerfully greeted his visitors as they sat around him, excitement building up inside him, as soon as everyone was settled, he decided he would tell everyone his decision, "Dad, James, Lily, there's something I want to tell you all."

"We're all ears, Al," Lily said gently as she smiled and placed her hand on his.

Albus took a deep breath, "You see, well, it's just that, I should really just come out and say it, it's just that –"

"Are you gay?" James asked, suppressing a smile.

Albus laughed as he reached over and hit his brother on the shoulder, "No, I'm perfectly straight, thank you very much. It's just that . . I don't want to be an Auror anymore," the whole room turned silent in an instant as everyone stared at Albus, "I want to be a healer."

* * *

><p>As the weeks drug on, Albus progressively got better and was soon released. Lily, the only one without a job, put her arm around his waist to support him as they walked through the door, and lead him to the couch. She sat down beside him and looked at him, smiling. He returned her gaze, "What?"<p>

She shook her head, still grinning, "I'm just so glad to see you home."

Albus patted his sister on the shoulder as he closed his eye and rested his head on the back of couch, honestly relaxed for the first time in months, under the impression that his sister was out of danger and everything was over, "Me too Lils, me too.

**PS for right now don't pay too much attention to the whole Rose avenging Lorcan thing. That honestly won't be of issue for a while, i just need it there to keep the story going later on. :) For right now, the story will just focus more on the Potters and Weasley as a family (and obviously Scorpius and Lilys relationship, but the family will be more involved as of now.) Hope you guys enjoyed, i'll update soon!**


	11. Suprises

Lily had just woken up and prayed that her usual nausea wouldn't come. But as she sat up, she had to race right into the bathroom, as usual. As she walked out she groaned, this had been going on for weeks, and there were some smells that she also couldn't tolerate. As she walked down the hallway, holding her stomach, she bumped into James, who had the day off. He looked at her, "We're going to go get you checked out," he said seriously, as the two made their way down the stairs.

Lily shook her head, though she wasn't sure that it was such a bad idea, "I don't think that's –"

James held up his hand as he interrupted her, "No, we're going, now," he declared, throwing on a coat and shoes, waiting for Lily to do the same. Lily sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of this, and put on some sandals and a jacket. James smiled as he held the door open for Lily, "After you."

* * *

><p>As James and Lily sat in the office with the healer, waiting for her test results for all sorts of illnesses to get back, Lily felt anxious. She didn't think that anything was actually seriously wrong with her, but she wanted to know what was going on. James felt the same way, too. So it was a relief when the healer excused her to go check on the results, as they should be ready. When they were alone, James looked at Lily, "You okay, kid?"<p>

Lily smiled at her brother and nodded her head, "I'm okay, James," she said, looking around the room, "Just curious."

James nodded, and was about to reply when the healer walked in with a sour look on her face. "How old are you again, Lily?"

Lily gave the healer a strange look, "I'm 16, I'll be 17 on September 5th."

The healer pursed her lips as she nodded and sat down, "Right," she said, then looked to Lily again, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah . . Why?"

"Can you have him come down here?"

Lily shrugged and pulled out her phone and texted Scorpius, asking if he could make it, and within an instant he responded that he'd be there soon. Within five minutes he walked in the room, looking a mix of fearful and confused. He kissed Lily quickly and sat down beside her, "What's going on?" He asked, looking from Lily to James, who both shook their head.

The healer then spoke again, giving a worried glance to Scorpius, then james, "It may be best if would leave the room."

James stood up, but Lily grabbed his wrist, "No. Whatever you have to tell me, you can say infront of my brother.

The healer bit her lip and shrugged, "It's your choice, but I advise against it."

"I don't care," Lily snapped, growing impatient, tired of this procrastination, "Now what's wrong with me?"

The healer smiled sadly, "Nothing is wrong with you, Lily."

Lily narrowed her eyes and threw her hands up angrily, "Then what do you have to tell me?"

The healer took in a deep breath, looking indivually at everybody in the room, the resting her eyes on Lily, and standing between the two boys, because she'd done this enough times to know that this was not going to end well. "Congratulations, Lily. You're pregnant."

* * *

><p>Lily laughed as she stared at the healer, "Come again? I'm sorry, I must not have heard you right. I could have sworn you just said I was –"<p>

"Pregnant," the healer confirmed, "You are pregnant."

Lily shook her head, in complete denial. How could she be pregnant? It just wasn't possible. She couldn't be . . Could she? She thought about how her life was over, she would never amount to anything. How could she train as an auror with a big pregnant belly? How could she go out risking her life everyday knowing that she has a baby at home? Oh my god, how was she supposed to take care of a tiny, fragile little baby? She couldn't have a baby, she just couldn't, she knew this was going to ruin her life. As she sat there, contemplating all these horrible realities, she looked to the Scorpius, with tears in her eyes, ignoring James comment of rage towards Scorpius, "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

But his face was just as blank and scared as her. He didn't know what to do or say to make Lily feel better, because he was feeling the same way himself. A baby, a little child. He was going to be a father. He thought about how careless he and Lily had been and regretted it immensely. How could they let this happen? How could he let this happen? "I-I don't know, Lily."

James stood up, making his way towards Scorpius, going to the side of the healer standing between them. He picked Scorpius up by the collar of his shirt, "What have you done to my baby sister?"

But before the two could brawl, Lily screamed, "Enough!" She shouted, so that the two boys separated. She looked into her brothers eyes, speaking softly, "James, will the still let me train?"

James gave his sister a half smile, "Of course, Lily. When you get ready to have the baby, you'll just go on maternity leave. It'll be okay," he said, wrapping his arms around his sister and holding her for a long time.

* * *

><p>When Lily, Scorpius, and James, who by then had all calmed down considerably, arrived at the Potters, Lily discovered upon walking through the doors, that her unlce George, his wife, Angelina, and two kids, Roxanne and Fred, were there visit. When she saw Fred, she forgot her sorrows and ran full speed at her cousin, who picked her up and spun her around, grinning. "Lils!" he shouted when he finally set her down, "I haven't seen you in forever, how've you been?"<p>

Lily laughed as her cousin set her down. Out of all her cousins, Fred had always been her favorite, and Lily was Freds favorite. They had a close relationship, but with Fred being 6 years older and a very busy Auror, they didn't get a chance to see each other very often. Lily swallowed at Freds question and hesitated for a second too long, "I'm okay."

He held her shoulders, looking at her, concerned, "What's wrong, Lils?"

Lily hesitated again; could she tell Fred? He was always so understanding, and he loved Lily and would want to know, but on the other hand, he was as protective of her as James and Albus, but, he was honestly the first person Lily wanted to know. She wiped away a tear, "I'm pregnant."

Freds expression turned blank as he gazed at her, "Huh?" Then he released Lily, looking at Scorpius, and pinned him up against the wall, causing everyone in the room to stare. He drew his wand, and pointed it at Scorpius' throat. "What did you do to my cousin?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

Albus stood in the doorway, looking at Fred who looked as if he were about to murder Scorpius, "mate, chill," Albus said as he made his way towards Fred and Scorpius, pulling Fred off Scorpius with the help of James.

"Don't tell me to chill," Fred growled.

Lily gulped. This is not how she wanted her pregnancy to come out.

Albus glared at Scorpius, "What did you do that's so bad?" he asked, looking from Scorpius to Lily.

Fred, who'd always been a hothead, spoke without thinking, "He got my baby cousin pregnant!" Fred shouted, still struggling to keep his breath even.

Lilys face turned even more white than it was, as all the eyes in the room averted to her, then to Scorpius. Albus, who rarely got anger, felt rage building up inside him, "Tell me it isn't true, Scorpius."

Scorpius gulped as he shook his head, and in that moment he knew that he had royally screwed up, as Albus, Fred, and even James charged him. All the adults, Lily, and Roxanne had to pull the boys of a bloody Scorpius, who glared at Lily, "Seriously Lily?! You're so impulsive!" he shouted, making the boys who were still being held back struggle against the hands holding him.

"I didn't think Fred would freak out like that," Lily admitted quietly, and she gazed guiltily at Scorpius.

Scorpius ran his hands threw his hair as he paced the room, then shot a glare at Lily, whit blood trickling from his nose and his eye nearly swollen shut, "That's the problem with you Lily, you don't think!"

Hearing Scorpius say that, George and Roxanne, who had been holding back Fred, casually, let him go. But as soon as Fred charged him, Scorpius turned towards him and shoved him back, hard. Lily ran towards him and shoved him back, "Don't shove my cousin like that!" she shouted.

Scorpius backed away towards the door, scared, angry, and confused. He looked at Lily, who he disliked immensely at this moment. He couldn't do this, he couldn't have a baby. He was just so irritated, And he was acting on impulse and pure anger when he said, "I just need a break, Lily . . I'll see you around," then disappeared out the door.

Lily looked at where Scorpius had just disappeared, shocked. Had Scorpius just called things off between them when he just found out they were having a baby? Without warning, tears poured down Lilys face as she looked at the shocked faces of her family members. She spoke quietly and slowly, "I'm . .uh . . I'm kinda tired . . I think I'll go lay down," she said, as she made her way to her bedroom, locking the door and collapsing on her bed, crying. How could Scorpius do that to her. And did he actually mean it, or was he just caught up in the moment? She tried calling him, but he kept ignoring her calls, and texts were no difference. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door, but she wasn't in the mood, "Go away!" she shouted in-between sobs.

Though her mother spoke gently, it was also with authority. "Lily, we need to talk about this."

Lily groaned. She was not it the mood for this. She was angry at Scorpius, pissed off at herself, and hated everything right now. She heard her mum fumbling for her wand and knew if she was to avoid this she had to escape, and fast. So, she began climbing out her window. She stepped out the window onto the wooden Grape vine support structure she had always used to climb down. She'd used it for years, so she thought nothing of it. But, as she put her foot through the first hole, the wood snapped beneath her foot, causing her to lose her balance and fall the two stories to the ground.


	12. Suspense

At , as James, Fred, and Albus sat by Lilys side while the older adults went to go get some food, James couldn't help but feel someone who should be there was missing. He looked at the rest of the boys, who all sat in silence, "Are we missing somebody?"

Though Albus hated to admit it, he knew who should be there, "Scorpius," Albus said quietly, raising his head to look at James.

Fred shook his head, "Absolutely not!" He stated firmly, "He's the reason she's here in the first place."

James sighed. He didn't like the idea of Scorpius being here, either, but he knew Lily would want him to be, "Listen, I hate him right now, too, but he was just angry, he wouldn't actually break up with Lily. And hell, we can't be too made at him. He didn't tell Lily to jump out the window."

Fred shot a nasty glare at James, "Fine. But I'm leaving."

James stood up and opened the door, "Feel free," and after Fred had stormed out, after kissing Lilys cheek, James called Scorpius, using *67 so that he wouldn't know who was calling.

Scorpius picked up the phone, "Hello?" he said quietly.

James gave a thumbs up to Albus to let him know that Scorpius picked up. When James responded, Scorpius nearly hung up the phone, "Listen man, we promise not to beat you up again. But Lily needs you right now."

There was silence on the line for a minute, then a large, defeated sigh before he answered, " Listen, you know I didn't mean what I said to Lily. I love her so much. I was just scared and confused –"

"Save it, Malfoy, you can tell it to my sister when she wakes up."

"Is she sleeping already?" Scorpius asked, looking down at his watch, "It's only 5."

"Yeah, well when you fall out a window and get a concussion, you're going to sleep no matter what time it is."

Scorpius gulped as one thing and one thing only crossed his mind; _The baby._

* * *

><p>It was 2 am when Lily opened her eyes for the first time since she fell out her window. When she opened her eyes, she clenched them shut again, as she had a major headache. She looked around her and noticed she wasn't in her room. She soon realized she was in , but what for? Slowly, the image of her falling out her window came into her mind and she groaned. She then felt an intense pain in her wrist. She touched it, and it felt like shattered glass. Had they seriously not healed that yet? Or was it just taking longer to heal because it broken into tiny pieces? She looked beside her and Saw Scorpius sleeping. He was the last person she wanted to see. He was within her reach, so she punched him in the shoulder with her good hand. He opened his eyes lazily, yawning, "What was that for?" he asked grumpily. But, as he realized where he was and saw Lilys eyes open, he hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear, but Lily shoved him away.<p>

"Why would you? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything," Lily snapped, glaring at him. Oh, she was so furious that he thought he could just show up here like this.

He frowned, as he stroked her hair, which she allowed him to do, "Please take me back Lily, I was an idiot."

"Sure as hell you were," Lily said nodding. But, as annoyed with him as she was, she still had a soft spot for him, and she loved him very much, "But yes, I take you back."

Scorpius was about to speak when James yawned and sat up, looking at Lily. Then he glared at Scorpius, "You were supposed to tell me when she woke up so I could go get the healer, idiot!" He then smiled at Lily and stormed out of the room, turning the lights on, causing everyone to wake up.

Soon, Lily realized that her, Scorpius and James hadn't been alone. Albus was sitting on a chair next to where james was, Harry and Ginny were snuggled up on the couch, And Fred and George were on the floor with a blanket, leaning against the wall. Upon seeing everyone and them waking up, Lily laughed, "Are we having a party?" But when nobody laughed, she looked around, "What's wrong?"

Nobody was going to tell Lily that they were all waiting to hear if her baby was alive or not. When she opened her mouth again, Harry got up and walked to her side, holding her hand, "How's your head, honey?"

Lily shrugged, "Okay, I guess. But somebody tell me what's –" but then Lily had a sudden realization, "Oh god, my baby," she said, tears welling up in her eyes as she covered her mouth to suppress a sob. Sure, she wasn't too thrilled at the idea of being a teen mother, but suddenly she realized that she really did love this baby, and she would do anything for him or her. She looked into her fathers eyes, "Is my baby . . Dead?"

Harry frowned; it killed him to see his daughter in so much pain and distress. If her could take her place and ease her pain, he'd do it in a heartbeat, "We aren't sure yet, Lily. That's why James went to go get the healer, so they could tell us."

Lily started to feel like before she even got the chance to know she loved her baby and be happy about becoming a mother, her child was gone. How could a little baby have survived that fall? She couldn't take it, she needed to know. She was about ready to throw off the covers and jump out of bed when James walked in with the healer. Everyone in the room gathered around Lily and held hands; Scorpius held hand with Lily and James, James also held hands with fred, Fred also held hands with George, George also held hands with Ginny, and Harry held hands with Lily and Ginny. The healer smiled at all of them, "Wow, a scare like this can really bring a family together, can't it?"

"Did you say, Scare?" Scorpius asked, not letting his hopes get to high but not being able to control it at the same time, "Does that mean . . ?"

The healer smiled as she looked at Lily, "Yes, it means the Lilys' babies are somehow, miraculously, fine."

Everyone rejoiced hearing the good news, tears immediately falling down Scorpius and Lilys' faces. They couldn't believe it, their baby was going to be okay. As Scorpius wiped away his tears, something in his head clicked as he looked up at the healer, who was about to leave the room, "Wait," he said hesitantly, "Did you say, 'Babies'?"

The healer tilted her head as she looked down at Scorpius, "Why yes, didn't you all know she's having twins?"

Everyone stared at Lily, waiting for a reaction, but truth be told, she didn't care. All that mattered in the world at that moment was that her children, the little lifes growing inside her, were going to be okay. She just shrugged, not bothering to wipe the tears off her face, "The more the merrier," she said, causing a good laugh out of everyone.

The healer, so glad she was able to deliver such good news to such a great family, handed Ginny and Harry some forms, "I almost forgot," she said, "Sign these, and Lily is free to go," she then looked at Lily, giving her a warning look, "But no more climbing out windows and doing stunts when you're pregnant, "Okay?"

Lily couldn't suppress a smiled as she returned the healers glance, "Deal."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went smoothly for the family. Ginny gave Scorpius and Lily a reality check, making sure they knew all the responsibilities that came with taking care of a child. Food, clothing, diapers, all the essentials were expensive. Scorpius assured Ginny that he was working full time as an Auror, and had a trust fund from his parents, and Lily admitted she didn't want to work full time, so she would take on a half time shift for the next couple years of the baby's life. But Ginny made sure to tell them it wasn't all about money, she knew they'd have plenty of that, but it's also quite emotionally exhausting. The couple came away from the conversation completely understanding the seriousness of the situation.<p>

Scorpius sat on the couch with one arm around Lily, and the other resting on her stomach. Lily, who was now 12 weeks pregnant with her twins, had an obviously small baby bump. It was tiny, but perfectly rounded, so by looking at her, you could now definitely tell she was pregnant, unless she wore baggy clothing. But Lily didn't try to hide it. Sure, the stares in public got annoying, but she wasn't going to act like she was ashamed of her children, because she already loved them with all her heart. Lily gazed down at her little bump, amazed, "Our babies are in there, "she said smiling, sounding somewhat distant as she thought about how wonderful this was.

Scorpius nodded, "I can't wait to meet them, " he admitted. He claimed he didn't care what sex they turned out to be, but he'd dropped several hints that at least one had better be a boy. Though he would truly be happy with anything, as long as there were healthy. But suddenly, Scorpius thought about something. He had to admit it sounded crazy, and it'd probably be near impossible to get Lily to go for it, but he had this fantasy; A new house, two new babies, and the love of his life. He looked at her seriously, "Lets go house hunting."

Lily stopped staring down at her stomach, and stared at Scorpius, her mouth open and eyes wide, "You can't be serious," she said, though she knew this conversation was bound to happen. She loved living with her mother, father and two brothers, but, was raising two babies in the house with them really ideal? Before Scorpius could respond, she nodded her head aggressively, now grinning, "Never mind what I said. I'll be of age in less than a week, my parents can't stop us," then she suddenly threw herself on him, causing him to fall on his back on the couch. She kissed him, then pulled away, resting her head on his, giggling, "Lets buy a house!"

* * *

><p>Though the two were very excited to go shopping for their dream home, which would be paid for out of the trust fund Scorpius' parents had given him, after all the excitement, they decided it would be best to wait to tell their families before they actually started looking. They sat there, waiting for the Potters to return from work. Everyone worked as an Auror, apart from Ginny, who wrote for the daily prophet. Ginny returned home first, and sat across from the couple, smiling. Lily was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut.<p>

Ginny noticed that Lily was obviously suppressing something, so she raised her eyebrows, "What's new, Lily?" she asked with suspicion.

Lily shook her head, she always had the hardest time keeping things from her mother. She bit her lip, rocking back and forth, and felt sudden relief when all the boys walked through the door. When Albus and James started heading up the stairs, she shouted, "I don't think so! Get your butts out here!" Both the boys listened as they slowly backed down the stairs and into to living room.

As soon as everyone was settled, Lily stood, taking in a deep breath. She'd had an awesome speech planned out, starting out about how her life was about to change and gradually working her way up to how it's just not logical for her and Scorpius to raise the baby here. But, as she felt all those eyes on her and thought about the fight she felt was about to break out, all she could spit out was, "Scorpius and I are buying a house. Any questions?"


End file.
